C'est quoi ce délire ?
by AliciaXD
Summary: Stiles eut l'air mortifié. Alors Peter avait raison. Il s'agissait donc bien de lui. L'Alpha s'était levé d'un coup, une expression surprise peinte sur le visage. Puis il s'approcha lentement de Stiles avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer: - Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction, que j'écris depuis un moment, et dont l'idée vient de ma sœur. Mais comme elle n'est pas très forte pour écrire, c'est moi qui m'y colle ^^

Je voulais d'abord remercier toutes les reviews anonymes ou non que j'ai reçue sur Ma Drogue C'est Toi, ça m'a fait super plaisir à chaque fois que j'en lisais une, et une boule de fierté montait en moi de savoir qu'on aimait ce que j'écrivais et ma vision des choses.

Bon, si vous êtes là, c'est bien pour Teen Wolf, donc je vais commencer à vous en parler. Tout d'abord, débarrassons-nous des choses déplaisantes. Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun personnage (snif), mais je les utilise largement pour les maltraiter, comme tout bon auteur.

Cette fiction est classée **Rating M**, et c'est bien pour une raison. Il peut arriver que certains personnages soient battus, ou envoyer dans les murs par les autres, que des mots pouvant être regrettés soient lâchés, ou que deux personnages se « frottent » d'un peu trop près, de gré ou de force. Et surtout, il y aura **UN** couple homosexuel, yaoi, sexe entre deux hommes et tout ce que vous voulez. Pour ceux que ça rebute, je vous conseille vivement de cliquer sur la petit croix rouge en haut à droite de votre fenêtre internet.

Pour ceux qui sont toujours là, vous aurez deviné en lisant la description qu'il s'agit d'un Sterek, et c'est peut être pour ça que vous êtes là. Pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, il vous faut un peu d'imagination. Que ce serait-il passer si Stiles et Derek s'était connus plus jeunes, bien avant que Stiles ne connaisse Scott ? Excellente question n'est-ce pas ? Je vous laisse donc lire pour le découvrir.

De plus, il est aussi important de préciser certaines choses qui ne me semblaient pas claires par rapport à la série. Le temps passé après l'incendie passe de 10 ans à 6 ans en 2 épisodes. J'ai choisie de prendre un laps de temps de 6 ans entre l'incendie et le début de la série. Et une dernière chose, même après maintes recherches, j'ai trouvé 2 écritures pour le nom du vétérinaire : Deacon et Deaton. J'ai choisi de l'appeler Deacon, d'un commun accord avec ma sœur bien sûr.

Bien, maintenant que tout ce blabla bien barbant est passé et qu'il ne reviendra plus, bonne lecture à ceux qui sont resté jusqu'au bout, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs :)

Chapitre 1: Féminin, masculin, hermaphrodite? Hein, de quoi?

Ce matin là, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, un terrible mal de ventre faisant rage en lui. Complètement réveillé, il eut un gémissement de douleur et roula sur le ventre. En fait, aucun qualificatif sur l'échelle de la douleur ne pouvait décrire cette sensation. Il se leva, tant bien que mal, et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, tourmenté par un début de nausée dû à la douleur. Il songea un instant à appeler Scott ou Derek à l'aide, mais renonça bien vite. Le premier serait sans doute chez Allisson, et au vu de comment il avait envoyé son père sur les roses après son troisième : "Stiles, p'tit déj!", il n'était pas sûr de rester en vie si il parlait au second. Stiles l'enverrait sûrement méchamment chier à la première contrariété. Finalement, il avala 3 médocs avant de descendre, toujours en pyjama, la main sur le ventre. Bien heureusement pour lui, les vacances d'été venaient de commencer, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait rester toute la journée sur son canapé à se plaindre du monstre qui naissait dans son ventre et du fait que les médecins étaient en vacances/surchargés/inutiles. Et oui, Stiles avait toujours eu horreur d'aller chez le médecin, depuis la mort de sa mère.

- Ça va? l'interrogea le sheriff, inquiet pour la santé de son fils.

En effet, Stiles palissait à vue d'œil. Cependant, il puisa dans toute sa bonne volonté pour offrir un sourire rassurant à son père, et pour lui répondre:

- Oui, tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu mal au ventre mais ça va passer. J'ai dû trop manger hier soir, c'est pas grave.

Son père le laissa tranquille, même si il le regardait avec un air sceptique.

Stiles mangea peu, insupporté par son mal de ventre ajouté aux regards pleins de scepticisme de son père. Il finit par monter dans sa chambre, sa faim calmée par un unique croissant au beurre des plus ridicules. Déjà crevé a à peine 10h du matin, il s'étendit sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux de contentement. La douleur commençait à refluer. Il pouvait enfin recommencer à penser à peu près normalement. Ses pensées divaguèrent vite jusque dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens. Mal de ventre...mal...de...ventre...17 ans...changements... Avec un éclair de génie, il se redressa, prêtant soudain peu attention à la douleur de son ventre et à la fenêtre fermée à clé sur laquelle on frappait avec insistance. Tout d'un coup, il se souvenait, tout était clair. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Sa mère le lui avait dit, lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital.

"Si un jour, autour de tes 17 ans, tu te réveille avec un gros mal de ventre, va voir le vétérinaire, Mr Deacon, et il t'expliquera tout."

Peu de temps après, elle était morte. Stiles se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, mis son blouson et attrapa les clés de sa jeep, toujours ignorant du loup-garou tapant sur sa fenêtre. En moins de 2 secondes, il avait prévenu son père, mis le contact de sa vieille jeep, et avait pris la route de la clinique.

- Et merde! jura un Derek bouche bée derrière la fenêtre du jeune homme.

Pour cette fois, il devrait voir s'il avait plus de chance chez Scott. Il était blessé et pourchassé et n'avait pas le temps de se mettre à la poursuite de son sauf-conduit.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Stiles se gara devant la clinique vétérinaire. Son envie de vomir était revenue, mais il était bien trop surexcité pour y faire attention. Il entra comme une tornade, trouvant immédiatement Deacon qui rendait un chien à son maître. Une main tenant son ventre, Stiles s'agrippa de l'autre à la blouse du docteur. À nouveau pleinement conscient du monstre qui se faisait les griffes dans son ventre, il expliqua brièvement:

- Ma mère m'avait dit de venir vous voir.

Puis il ajouta, d'un ton d'incompréhension proche de la détresse:

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Le Dr Deacon demanda rapidement à ses aides de le remplacer le reste de la journée. Puis il emmena Stiles avec lui, tentant tant bien que mal, mal surtout, de le rassurer, lui disant que tout était parfaitement normal. Stiles eut au moins la présence d'esprit d'attendre qu'ils soient loin des oreilles indiscrètes avant de lui répondre:

- Quoi, normal? Vous trouvez ça normal que j'ai mal comme une collégienne qui a ses premières règles? J'ai pas de règles, n'est-ce pas? ajouta-t-il précipitamment, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.

- C'est plus compliqué. lui répondit Deacon, fouillant pour des calmants dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Sa trouvaille en main, il prépara un verre d'eau et donna le tout au jeune garçon hyperactif assis devant lui. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider sa mère avant de connaître Stiles. Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils étaient amis. Voyant que le lycéen était réticent, il expliqua:

- Avale ça, c'est bon pour ton ventre. (Stiles s'exécuta aussitôt). Maintenant calme toi et prends le temps d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Mes explications vont sans doute te sembler farfelues, et même complètement dingues, néanmoins j'aimerais que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout avant de poser tes questions.

Stiles hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la rigolade:

- Vous savez, mon meilleur amis est un loup-garou alors je m'attends à peu près à tout. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi j'ai aussi mal.

Deacon eut un petit sourire désabusé avant de commencer son récit:

- Sais-tu ce qu'est une Dryade?

- C'est une petite fée des bois non? Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi?

- C'est un peu plus complexe que ça. Les dryades sont une sorte de nymphe. Tu sais sans doute que les nymphes personnifient les forces de la nature, dans la mythologie grecque. Les dryades sont les nymphes qui président aux bois et aux forêts. Ce sont des jeunes filles qui, selon la légende, sont immortelles. Leurs corps se couvrent de feuilles, fleurs ou branches selon la saison. Ainsi elles se camouflent facilement. Leurs cheveux changent de couleur suivant la période de l'année, mais on y retrouve toujours quelques branches ou feuilles de leurs arbres. Elles peuvent commander à la forêt dans laquelle elles vivent, mais elles comprennent aussi le langage des humains. Elles utilisent leurs charmes pour séduire les humains, et pour les attirer dans leur lit. Leur caractère est insaisissable, elles peuvent jongler entre plaisanterie et sujet sérieux en un quart de seconde, et c'est très perturbant de tenir une conversation avec elles. Elles se révèlent vers l'âge de 17 ans. C'est aussi à peu près à cet âge qu'elles rencontrent leur compagnon, humain la plupart du temps, même si il peut s'agir d'une autre créature mythologique.

Il y eut un silence qui dura quelques secondes avant que Stiles proteste:

- D'accord, merci pour le petit cours d'histoire. Mais je vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi!

Deacon posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon, le préparant à la nouvelle qui allait changer sa vie:

- Ta mère était une dryade.

Stiles resta un instant interdit, avant de chercher une chaise sur laquelle il pourrait s'asseoir. Avisant un canapé, il se laissa tomber dessus, posant son menton sur ses mains et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il était en état de choc. Le vétérinaire s'assit en face de lui, avant de reprendre ses explications.

- Le gène des dryades se transmet de la mère à l'enfant. Celui-ci reçoit son héritage 2 mois après ses 17 ans, et subit pendant le mois suivant certaines transformations.

Voyant le regard horrifié de Stiles, Deacon préféra aborder un autre sujet:

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais le père de Derek était ami avec ta mère, et il était ton parrain.

- Oui, je me rappelle vaguement. répondit le garçon. C'était un des seuls à utiliser mon prénom, même si je détestais ça. Mais c'est quoi le rapport?

- Le compagnon d'une dryade est capable de le reconnaître inconsciemment dès son plus jeune âge. Tu te rappelle pourquoi tout un coup tu n'y es plus allé?

- Je crois que mon parrain trouvait Derek dangereux pour moi non?

- Pourquoi? continua Deacon.

- Il me déguisait en lapin et autres pour me déshabiller ensuite. C'était un genre de jeu. Après il posait ses mains partout sur moi pour vérifier que j'étais pas blessé. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il était autant surprotecteur, à part que je tombais tout le temps mais c'est pas comme si je faisais attention quand je me blessais de toute manière...même si ça arrivait assez souvent. Mais je vois toujours pas le rapport entre ça et votre monumental cours de mythologie!

Deacon soupira. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Derek était si protecteur. C'était surtout marrant de voir que ça n'avait pas changé, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait le lien entre le Stiles d'aujourd'hui et le Genim de son enfance.

"Mais faut vraiment être naïf pour croire que c'est un jeu." pensa Deacon. "À 6 ans je veux bien mais à 17 ça devient inquiétant."

En tout les cas, il comprenait pourquoi le père de Derek avait trouvé son fils dangereux pour la vertu de son filleul, et avait donc pris la décision, en commun accord avec la mère du plus jeune, de séparer les deux garçons. Mais pour l'instant, l'esprit de Stiles s'était totalement coupé de la réalité, empêchant l'hyperactif de réfléchir correctement et de conclure ce qui s'imposait de lui-même. Il obligea Stiles à le regarder dans les yeux avant de l'éclairer:

- Tu es une dryade, Stiles.

Le dit Stiles éclata de rire. Il était en plein dénis et était persuadé qu'on lui faisait une blague. Il essuya les larmes d'hilarité qui coulaient sur ses joues et repris quelque peu son sérieux:

- Attendez, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de dire? Vous avez parlé de jeunes filles immortelles. Et vous me dites que moi, Stiles, suis une dryade. Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas une fille.

Stiles croisa les bras et releva le menton d'un air prétentieux. Deacon eut un petit sourire avant de répondre:

- C'est exactement là que je voulais en venir. Je t'ai dit que les gènes se transmettaient à l'enfant. Si c'est une fille, l'héritage s'active naturellement. Si c'est un garçon, il devra subir quelques transformations. Tu vas devoir passer par quelques changements douloureux en un mois, Stiles. Ton corps va peu à peu se transformer jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes une créature hermaphrodite.

- Quoi? Hermaphrodite? Mais, attendez, ça veut dire quoi? Que je vais devenir une fille? paniqua Stiles.

- Et bien, commença Deacon, c'est en quelque sorte ce qui va se passer. En attendant, nous allons devoir t'isoler pendant le mois qui va suivre.

Stiles le regarda avec de l'incompréhension au fond des yeux. Face à sa question muette, le vétérinaire crut bon de préciser:

- Tu va dégager une quantité importante de phéromones qui risque de t'attirer de nombreux ennuis. Il y a une forêt à l'est de la ville voisine. J'y ai un chalet dans lequel je pourrais te garder en sécurité.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à mon père? s'inquiéta soudain Stiles. Et Scott, comment il va faire sans moi?

Ce à quoi le vétérinaire répondit:

- Ton père était au courant que ça se produirait. Il était juste persuadé que c'était impossible que ça t'arrive. Quand à Scott, on lui dira que tu as eu besoin de t'isoler pour réfléchir. Idem pour Derek.

Stiles resta interdit quelques instants, le temps pour lui de digérer la nouvelle. C'était une chose d'apprendre qu'il était une créature mythologique, mais l'accepter était une autre. Il regarda sans comprendre le vétérinaire qui rassemblait quelques affaires dans un sac. Ensuite, Deacon s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main en lui disant:

- La transformation sera bientôt ressentie par les gens qui t'entourent. Il faut partir. Maintenant.

Le garçon sembla alors se réveiller de sa transe, et il se leva, comprenant enfin l'étendu du problème. Mais s'il le comprenait, c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'imposait à lui. Son cerveau étant encore en mode pause, il refusait d'analyser ce qui l'entourait, y comprit le fait qu'il allait se retrouver seul pendant le prochain mois.

Le trajet dura une bonne heure, dans un silence complet, une première pour Stiles. Mais le jeune garçon était quelque peu perturbé. Son ventre s'était remis à lui faire mal, même si la douleur pouvait facilement être ignorée, mais le plus étrange venait directement de _lui_. Il s'était peu à peu mis à _sentir_. Ou plutôt, c'était comme si son corps _dégageait_ quelque chose. Une _odeur_ qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était très embarrassant. Deacon le déposa, lui fit sommairement visiter le chalet, puis, il lui donna le sac, lui précisant qu'il contenait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Pour l'instant, le vétérinaire avait des choses à faire, mais il reviendrait vite, et Stiles ne devait sortir sous aucun prétexte, sous peine de perdre la vie, et il devait faire comme chez lui, et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles n'écoutait même plus. C'était les recommandations habituelles qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Je ferme à clé. N'ouvre à personne. Ne répond pas au téléphone. Fait attention au loup dans la forêt petit chaperon rouge. C'était d'un barbant. Après le départ de Deacon, le cerveau de Stiles se remit enfin à fonctionner, l'obligeant à réfléchir et à se poser milles questions dont il ne trouvait pas la réponse. Si sa mère était une dryade, quelle forêt protégeait-elle? Et pourquoi était-elle morte, si elle était supposée presque immortelle? Et lui Stiles, quelle forêt allait-il protéger? Allait-il se transformer entièrement en fille, avec une poitrine et un "V" à la place de son "P"? Ou allait-il tout simplement développer les organes féminins en plus des siens? Comment trouverait-il son compagnon? Comment ça se passerais avec lui? Est-ce qu'il serait obligatoirement un homme? Est-ce qu'il serait forcé d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui? Et puis d'abord, qui était son compagnon? Et comment gérer ça avec Derek? Et est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de faire genre qu'il le connaissait pas? Nan parce là c'était quand même lourd. À les voir on n'aurait pas cru qu'ils étaient inséparables à 6 et 14 ans. Ou alors il sait pas que mon vrai prénom c'est Genim et comme c'est le seul qu'il connaît. Il aurait dû faire le lien. Mais bon il était assez grand, il pouvait le faire tout seul. Et par pur esprit de contradiction, Stiles avait décidé de ne pas l'aider. Na!

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de Derek Hale:

Derek regarda tout autour de lui. Sa maison était prise d'assaut par toute la meute, plus quelques extensions comprenant Lydia, Danny, Deacon et bizarrement le père de Stiles. Derek remarqua immédiatement l'absence de ce dernier, se demandant instantanément pourquoi il n'était pas là, échafaudant des hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres sur un possible enlèvement. Son délire fut bientôt interrompu par le véto:

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être tous venus. commença-t-il comme si il allait faire un discours. Si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose, à tous.

Il y eut un silence après cette annonce, pendant lequel les membres de la meute se regardèrent, semblant perdus. Ce fut Lydia qui énonça l'interrogation commune:

- Pourquoi Stiles n'est pas là? Où est-il?

Chacun approuva à voix basse, cherchant du réconfort dans un contact ou un regard avec un membre de la meute, humain ou non, face à cette anormalité. Derek serra les poings. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé ce véto. Deacon attendit que la meute se calme avant de continuer:

- C'est justement de lui que je veux vous parler. De lui et de la raison de son absence. Stiles est venu me demander conseil. Il a eu besoin de s'isoler, afin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Beaucoup de changements sont survenus dans sa vie en peu de temps, et beaucoup sont encore à venir. Il était très perturbé. C'est pourquoi je demanderais à chacun de vous de ne pas essayer de le retrouver.

Deacon regarda plus particulièrement Derek avant de reprendre:

- Si tout se passe bien, vous devriez le revoir dans un mois.

Ils restèrent tous estomaqués. Les plus jeunes semblaient avoir une foule de questions à poser, mais Deacon les arrêta avant, leur demandant de partir, précisant qu'il devait traiter avec le père de Stiles. Les plus jeunes se dispersèrent rapidement, tandis que Derek ne bougeait pas. Le vétérinaire lui fit remarquer qu'à présent il avait un appartement, et que donc, désormais, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Avec un regard noir made in Derek, le loup-garou se dirigea vers sa voiture, avec une seule idée en tête: suivre l'odeur de Stiles.

Lorsque Deacon fut certain que le loup-garou n'était plus une oreille indiscrète, il informa le Sheriff:

- La transformation a commencé. D'après mes estimations, il a dû commencer à dégager des phéromones. Et cela va continuer et empirer jusqu'à la pleine lune mi-juillet. C'est pourquoi il est primordial qu'il reste isolé. Et je compte sur vous pour que personne ne soit au courant. Je n'imagine même pas ce qui pourrait arriver à Stiles si un loup le trouvait. Pire, si plusieurs loups le trouvaient. Ce serait terrible.

Le Sheriff hocha doucement la tête. Il ne mettrait jamais la vie de son fils en danger. Il y eut un silence avant que le père de Stiles ne demande d'une petite voix:

- En quoi va consister la transformation? Je veux dire, Stiles ne va pas devenir une fille, n'est-ce pas?

Deacon eut un petit sourire. Stiles lui avait posé la même question. Il répondit presque aussitôt, d'un ton rassurant:

- En fait, très peu de choses vont changer pour lui. Pour l'instant, il a commencé à développer les organes reproducteurs féminins, internes seulement. Ensuite, à peu près la semaine prochaine, son bassin va s'élargir. La troisième semaine, ses traits deviendront plus fins, ce qui lui donnera une apparence androgyne. Enfin, il développera ses pouvoirs, et c'est ce qui risque d'être le plus perturbant pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise vraiment ses pouvoirs, il n'aura aucun moyen pour se défendre. Or une dryade sans défense est facilement repérable et attaquable. De plus, un tatouage apparaîtra définitivement le soir de la pleine lune. Il lui permettra de trouver son compagnon plus facilement.

Le Sheriff était rassuré par le ton. De plus, il était convaincu que son fils s'habituerait vite à sa nouvelle condition. Il sourit à l'ancien meilleur ami de sa femme avant de quitter les lieux à son tour. En repartant à son tour vers le chalet, Deacon eut un petit sourire mystérieux en pensant à l'endroit où devait se trouver l'Alpha.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? hurla un Derek frustré, à environ 5 km au nord de Beacon Hills, en pleine forêt.

Mais peut être était-il bon d'expliquer comment il était arrivé ici. Derek avait décidé de retrouver Stiles. Et quoi de mieux que de suivre sa piste? La première piste partait de la maison de Stiles et s'arrêtait devant la clinique. Lorsqu'il était entré, Derek avait vraiment cru que c'était gagné, et qu'il allait pouvoir ramener Stiles chez lui par la peau des fesses. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée était un mot posé sur la table.

"N'essaie pas de le retrouver Derek, ou tu risque de le regretter."

L'Alpha n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'avertissement. À la place, il avait suivit une piste à l'odeur particulièrement forte. Celle-ci l'avait mené au nord, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse même plus l'endroit dans lequel il avait atterrit. Il s'arrêta en même temps que la piste. Stiles ne devait pas être bien loin. Il tourna pendant au moins 20 min, cherchant un indice avant de remarquer quelque chose suspendu à un arbre. Un sweat. Appartenant à Stiles. Et accroché sur le tronc, un autre bout de papier.

" Je te l'avais bien dit! Signé: Deacon"

Alors oui, Derek avait poussé un hurlement de rage et était rentré chez lui, plein de boue, et d'une mauvaise humeur certaine. Il avait fusillé Peter du regard lorsque celui-ci avait étouffé un rire. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de recommencer, et même d'aller encore plus loin, torturant son pauvre neveu:

- Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur? Te serais-tu fait attaquer par une flaque de boue? ajouta-t-il devant son état.

Derek lui jeta le regard le plus noir de sa panoplie avant de répondre dans un grognement:

- Je cherchais quelque chose.

- Stiles, n'est-ce pas? Tu cherches toujours Stiles. s'expliqua rapidement Peter. De plus, les nouvelles vont vite. Je sais qu'il s'est isolé et qu'il ne faut pas le chercher, ce que, bien sûr, tu as fait.

- Qui t'as mis au courant? grogna Derek d'un air menaçant.

- Voyons, je suis sûr que les louveteaux ont crus bien faire. De plus, je vois que Stiles n'est pas avec toi. Oh, serais-ce possible, Derek, que tu ne l'ais pas trouvé? Serait tu donc réduit à avoir un flair de pékinois? C'est triste pour un Alpha.

Derek se retenait à grand peine de le frapper, mais ce qu'il entendit ensuite transforma sa colère en une panique profonde:

- Imagine, peut être qu'il s'est blessé, ou pire, il a pu s'érafler contre un arbre. Et s'il avait été kidnappé, que quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal? Peut être que quelqu'un l'a abordé, et qui sait, peut être que quelqu'un d'autre a posé ses mains sur lui. continua Peter, imperturbable.

- Non, je ne le permettrais pas. murmura l'Alpha.

- Tu as dit quelque chose? questionna inutilement son oncle, connaissant déjà la réponse. Tiens, je crois que les Bêtas reviennent. Tu devrais aller leur parler.

À peine eurent-ils franchit la porte que Derek, ayant au plus vite besoin d'un exutoire, se mit consciencieusement à les massacrer.

Une semaine venait de s'écouler dans le calme le plus complet pour Stiles. Il avait eu quelques pics de douleur, mais rien de bien grave, et c'était passé bien vite. Deacon lui faisait à manger, veillant du même coup que Stiles s'alimentait correctement. Il lui faisait la conversation au repas du soir. En effet, il devait s'absenter la journée pour travailler et Stiles n'était jamais très aimable le matin. En bref, de vraies vacances, loin de Scott et Allison, de Derek et de ses coups, de la meute en général et des problèmes de loups-garous plus particulièrement. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à la nuit du début de la deuxième semaine, le jeudi à 3h14 du matin. Il se réveilla en sueur et en hurlant de douleur. Deacon se précipita à son chevet, murmurant vaguement un "merde, ça a commencé", avant de sortir plusieurs choses d'un sac qu'il gardait dans la chambre de Stiles. Une aiguille, un petit flacon. Stiles gémit de douleur tandis que le vétérinaire préparait la solution. Il crispa les dents pour retenir un nouveau cri lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau. Deacon injecta la morphine et Stiles se calma quelques minutes plus tard. Le vétérinaire s'absenta alors quelques instants. Il revint avec un gant de toilette mouillé qu'il plaça sur le front du jeune homme. Il prit ensuite le nécessaire pour faire une perfusion légère de morphine à la future dryade. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il essuya la sueur du visage de Stiles et lui demanda gentiment:

- Où est-ce que tu avais mal?

Stiles déglutit difficilement et tenta de reprendre sa respiration avant de répondre laborieusement:

- C'était...c'était tout...tout autour de mon...mon ventre. Juste là. finit-il en désignant ses hanches.

Deacon soupira. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. D'un ton très maternel, il intima à Stiles de dormir, ce qu'il fit. Son garde malade, quant à lui, resta pour le veiller. La nuit ne fut calme pour aucun des deux. Le plus jeune délirait dans son sommeil, murmurant des "non, non maman" et des "pourquoi" d'un ton désespéré. L'aîné se demandait une fois de plus pourquoi il faisait ça, se rappelant immédiatement de la promesse qu'il avait faîte à la mère du jeune homme devant lui. Il devait s'occuper de lui. Le reste de la nuit passa rapidement, ponctuée seulement par la respiration et les gémissements de douleur de Stiles.

En se réveillant le jeudi matin, Derek pressentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Stiles ne devait pas aller bien. Pas avec la boule que l'Alpha sentait dans son ventre. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à l'humain d'abord? Il avait besoin de se détendre. Il décida donc de réveiller ses bêtas en fanfare pour leur faire faire un entraînement matinal.

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Stiles s'éveillait de son sommeil agité. Il remarqua Deacon qui dormait dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Comme un automate, il saisit son portable pour regarder l'heure. 9h30. 30 appels manqués. 60 messages. Voyant ça, Stiles se sentit soudain parfaitement réveillé. Qui avait mis son portable en silencieux? Puis il se dit que ça valait mieux ainsi. Il regarda les appels. Ils étaient tous de Derek. Idem pour les messages. Charmant d'ailleurs les messages. Les 5 premiers pouvaient se résumer par "Où es-tu?". En revanche, le reste était agrémenté de menaces. "Réponds, ou je t'arrache la gorge dés que tu rentres." "Stiles, si tu ne réponds pas immédiatement, tu le regretteras." et d'autres joyeuseté. Juste au moment où il finissait de lire le dernier message, son portable vibra. Il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir:

"Stiles, dis moi où tu es, ou je peux t'assurer que je t'étripe la prochaine fois que je te vois et que ta tête deviendra un trophée au dessus de ma cheminé."

Le jeune homme soupira. Il commença à taper une réponse lorsque Deacon intervint:

- Si j'étais toi, je ne répondrais pas. Il sera infernal après ça.

Le plus jeune poussa un soupir. Puis, à contrecœur, il effaça le message qu'il avait commencé à écrire et éteignit son portable, qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet.

- Ça va mieux? l'interrogea Deacon en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui. répondit brièvement Stiles. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il sera infernal?

Deacon eut un petit rire.

- Si tu savais! Les bêtas sont venus se planquer à la clinique. Derek les a tellement frappés qu'ils n'arrivent plus à cicatriser. Il s'en est aussi pris à Scott.

- Pourquoi? questionna Stiles en se relevant, grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'il tira légèrement sur la perfusion.

- Apparemment, il n'aurait pas mis assez d'efforts pour retrouver son meilleur amis et aurait une confiance trop aveugle pour les gens qui l'entourent.

Stiles eut un grand rire en se rallongeant, pendant que Deacon vérifiait sa perfusion. Son meilleur ami était si stupide parfois.

- Il paraît aussi que Derek s'inquiète pour toi.

Le rire de Stiles se stoppa aussitôt. Il eut un petit rire dédaigneux avant de répondre.

- L'Alpha? S'inquiéter pour moi. Je crois que vous délirez.

Il eut quand même un petit regard triste. Inconsciemment, il regrettait que l'Alpha ne fasse pas plus attention à lui. Après tout, c'était lui son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés, et avant même qu'il ne rencontre Scott. Ça le rendait triste que Derek ne se rappelle pas de lui. Pourtant, il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'époque. Comme cette fois où Derek lui avait attaché les mains avec une ceinture et jeté sur son lit afin de repérer d'éventuelles blessures, tout ça parce qu'il avait trébuché et était tombé dans le jardin en poursuivant Laura. Voyant son air triste, Deacon eut un petit sourire:

- Tu pourrais être surpris.

Stiles eut l'air de lui dire "je ne crois pas" avant de demander poliment s'il pouvait aller se laver. Deacon lui retira la perfusion, lui permettant ainsi d'aller dans la salle de bains. Stiles s'y enferma et commença à se faire couler un bain. Il se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir qui occupait tout un pan du mur. Il ne comprenait pas. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il avait hurlé de douleur à cause de ses hanches mais il ne voyait pas la moindre petite différence d'avec comment il était avant. Seuls quelques légers bleus apparaissaient. Le pire étant qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait, étant donné que son garde malade personnel ne lui avait rien expliqué. Il observa un autre bleu qu'il s'était fait sur son bras et sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait dit Derek s'il l'avait vu ainsi, couvert de bleus comme il était? Stiles pensa surtout à ce que Derek aurait fait. Il aurait posé ses mains partout sur lui, comme avant. Au souvenir de cette sensation, Stiles haleta et s'appuya contre le miroir. Son sexe était déjà dur. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude, pas à cause d'un simple souvenir. Mais plus il y repensait, et plus il avait l'impression de vraiment _sentir_ les mains de l'Alpha sur lui. Sa main descendit le long de son ventre, et il poussa de petits gémissements, étouffés par le bruit de la baignoire se remplissant d'eau. Sa main se saisit de sa verge dressée et il actionna un mouvement de vas et vient, gémissant sourdement. C'était tellement simple, tellement évident d'imaginer la main du loup garou à la place de la sienne. Sa langue passant dans son dos. Sa main accélérant le mouvement. Un léger mordillement se transformant en succion, tandis que la main droite caressait le reste de son corps. Sa main accélérait toujours. Puis sa nuque léchée avec plus d'insistance. Et enfin une légère morsure. Stiles jouit, s'arquant vers l'arrière, ayant presque la sensation des crocs de Derek s'enfonçant en lui. Il resta pantelant quelques instants, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de remarquer le niveau de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il se précipita pour fermer les robinets et se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec satisfaction. Cette sensation d'être entouré par quelque chose de chaud, il ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps. Stiles se mit à pleurer, la tête dans ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, à la fin?

Derek poussa un gémissement. Il n'avait pas pu finir son rêve, qui était pourtant si intéressant. Et il avait fallu qu'il se réveille juste avant la fin. Il était derrière Stiles, tout contre son dos, face au miroir d'une salle de bain, et était occupé à le faire gémir rien qu'avec sa main. Au souvenir de son rêve, il poussa un nouveau gémissement sourd et sa main gauche partit se saisir avec impatience de sa verge dressée. Il s'imaginait léchant le dos et la nuque du frêle jeune homme. Ensuite, il enfoncerait ses doigts en lui, le mordillant pour faire passer la douleur. Ce serait tellement bon que Stiles viendrait dans sa main. Mais il serait toujours autant excité. Il poussa un soupir rauque. C'était si facile de s'imaginer en train de s'enfoncer en Stiles. Il arrivait presque à sentir les chairs serrées autour de lui. Sa main s'accéléra autour de son sexe, se resserrant légèrement. Si bon. Tellement serré. Derek ne tarda pas à atteindre un puissant orgasme, se répandant sur sa main et son ventre. Ses yeux étaient fermés par l'extase. Puis il reprit peu à peu pied avec la réalité et constata ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à Stiles? Et depuis quand? Et c'était quoi ces visions hyper réalistes? Pour la première fois, les bêtas petit-déjeunèrent sans leur Alpha, ce dernier ayant besoin d'une douche urgente pour nettoyer les preuves de son acte et, par la même occasion, se nettoyer le cerveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux Reviews :

Mimi-sterek : Merci à toi, on est heureuse de savoir que tu aimes, pour les chapitres, j'essaie de faire environ 10 pages word à chaque fois. Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture. :)

Anemone33: Bonsoir, voila la suite que tu attendais. Merci beaucoup :)

Crasyoshi : Coucou et merci pour tous ces compliments :) Je te laisse apprécier la suite :)

Alie-yaoi : On est contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite :)

EvilAngel38 : Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture :)

Leyla KTK : Coucou, je me disais bien que ton pseudo et ton image me disait quelque chose. Mais oui, j'ai lu tes 3 fictions sur Kuroko no Basket et j'ai adoré :) Eh oui Stiles pourra enfanter, quelle perspicacité ) Et oui il sera infernal, enfin tu verras bien. Tu auras bientôt des réponses sur pourquoi Derek n'a pas reconnu Stiles :) On te remercie :) Bonne lecture.

Lisbeth : Tu risques encore d'avoir quelques surprises concernant leur passé ) Bonne lecture :)

shiniyaoi27 : Merci beaucoup à toi du fond du cœur :) Tu auras encore droit à des souvenirs dès ce chapitre il me semble ^^Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais :) Bonne lecture.

Sakuraetsasuke : Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture lecture :)

jilie084 : Les Bêtas ont pas finis d'en baver ^^ (et oui ma sœur adore Peter) Scott aussi va en baver prochainement parce que des fois il m'énerve xD La grande question, Peter a-t-il fait le lien ? Tu verras ça dans le chapitre 3 ) Bonne lecture :)

Driamar : Voilà le chapitre 2 :) Bonne lecture :)

Njut-Gadji : Hey, t'as raison c'est pas grave d'avoir du le finir en Philo, on l'a toutes fait ^^ Voilà la suite avec le développement de ses pouvoirs, l'évolution de leur relation, ce sera pour un peu plus tard ) Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Melusine-chan : La fic n'est pas terminé non, bien que j'ai toutes les étapes en tête, j'en suis au début du chapitre 9 pour le moment :) Le rythme de publication je vais mettre ça dans le petit mot d'avant lecture comme ça tout le monde le lira ) Bonne lecture et à la prochaine :)

Guest : Merci beaucoup :) Bonne lecture.

Zangetsugaara : Et bien la voilà :) bonne lecture :)

Iantocullen : Merci beaucoup :) Pour la sensualité c'est pas fini ^^ Bonne lecture :)

Nono972 : Merci beaucoup :) Si tu passe par là bonne lecture :)

Chanlight : Merci, c'est trop de compliment ^^ Bonne lecture :)

Hey les gens, me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 ^^ Je ne vais pas me répéter, pour les Warning et les Disclaimers, voir chapitre 1. Sinon, certains m'ont demandé le temps de parution, il sera normalement d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi, mais comme je suis en alternance, il est parfois possible que je ne publie pas pendant 2 semaines. Auquel cas pas d'inquiétudes, c'est normal. Ensuite merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire, qui ont reviewer (voir réponses plus haut), ils sont priés de réitérer cette action, s'ils le veulent bien sûr ^^ Bonne lecture et à la prochaine :)

Chapitre 2 : Interrogations surprises

Ce ne fut que 3 jours après "l'incident" que Stiles se risqua à poser la question. Celle qu'il se posait à lui même depuis qu'il avait appris toute cette histoire. Il profita que Deacon changeait sa perfusion et vérifiait ses constantes pour demander:

- Pourquoi maman est morte?

Son ton donna envie au vétérinaire de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon triste, comme si il avait à nouveau 6 ans. Il sembla chercher comment l'expliquer, puis il commença à répondre:

- Ta mère protégeait une forêt plus au sud de Beacon Hills. Lorsqu'elle a rencontré son compagnon, ton père, elle l'aurait suivit n'importe où. Deacon eut un petit sourire au souvenir de sa meilleure amie, une larme coulant tout de même sur sa joue. Elle est venue avec lui jusqu'à Beacon Hills. S'éloigner de sa forêt, c'est un acte particulier pour une dryade. En faisant ça, elle l'a abandonnée, et l'a laissée sans protection, ça a beaucoup affaiblit ta mère, mais elle s'en est vite remise. Mais plusieurs années plus tard, la ville à côté de cette forêt a commencé à s'agrandir. Ils ont commencé à raser la forêt, et la mort de la forêt a rendue ta mère malade. Elle a donc été admise à l'hôpital. Lorsque le dernier arbre de sa forêt a été arraché, ta mère est morte.

Deacon se tut quelques instants. Stiles semblait sous le choc. Cette histoire sonnait comme une mise en garde.

- Écoute Stiles, une dryade ne survit jamais à la perte de sa forêt. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a protège. C'est une responsabilité qu'on ne peut pas fuir.

Stiles voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais c'était impossible pour lui d'en vouloir à sa mère. En un sens, il la comprenait. Elle n'avait jamais été responsable de beaucoup de chose. Elle perdait toutes ses affaires. Une fois, elle avait même perdu Stiles dans un magasin. C'était Derek, les accompagnants, qui l'avait retrouvé au rayon des sucreries. Alors s'occuper d'une forêt?

- Est-ce que...,commença Stiles, enfin, quelle forêt est-ce que je devrais protéger?

- Ça, je ne sais pas. répondit Deacon. Le moment venu, tu te sentiras attiré par cette forêt. Tu sauras que c'est là que tu dois être et pas ailleurs.

La matinée continua tranquillement, Stiles posant ses questions et Deacon répondant. Le vétérinaire lui expliqua ainsi en détails tout ce qui allait encore se transformer chez lui, jusqu'à la pleine lune. Stiles l'écouta religieusement, comme un bon petit scientifique à qui on expliquait le mécanisme fascinant du réflexe nerveu, essayant à la fois de comprendre et d'emmagasiner le plus d'informations possible.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, en se préparant pour prendre son bain, que Stiles vit vraiment une différence. Il passa les mains le long de ses flancs, jusqu'à ses hanches plus écartées qu'avant. Sa taille formait un creu parfait mais encore très discret de chaque côtés de son ventre. Même ses reins semblaient légèrement plus creusés. Il avait d'abord pensé que ça aurait du lui sembler étrange, mais finalement il trouva que c'était tout à fait naturel, comme si sa silhouette avait toujours été ainsi. Il prit donc son bain puis s'habilla, avant de se reprécipiter dans la chambre. Il annonça joyeusement la nouvelle à Deacon, celui-ci sortant un mètre et lui demandant de s'avancer pour vérifier son tour de taille. Le vétérinaire lui annonça qu'il avait déjà prit 2 cm, et que ce n'était sans doute pas finit. Stiles sautilla de joie comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de noël. Il avait finalement bien accepté sa nouvelle condition, surtout quand il avait appris qu'il aurait des pouvoirs. La dernière injection de morphine qu'il avait reçu datant de plusieurs heures, la douleur recommença à se manifester dans ses hanches, le faisant grimacer. Deacon lui fit donc une nouvelle injection et lui ordonna gentiment d'aller se coucher, avant de sortir de la pièce. Stiles lui obéit, la fatigue le gagnant déjà. Juste avant de s'endormir, il passa encore une fois ses mains sur ses hanches.

" Je me demande ce que pensera Derek en voyant mon nouveau corps." pensa-t-il. " J'espère qu'il aimera."

Les quatre derniers jours, la douleur avait été horrible. Stiles s'était réveillé plusieurs fois la nuit pour aller vomir, la douleur étant insupportable. Deacon avait été obligé de lui mettre une perfusion plus puissante qui avait permise à Stiles de se reposer plus longtemps. Mais le résultat en valait la peine. Tout s'était envolé le matin du dernier jour. Il ne restait que quelques crampes et des bleus. Lorsqu'ils avaient pris ses mesures, ils s'étaient rendu compte que la jeune dryade avait pris 5 cm de hanches. Stiles avait désormais une taille fine de celles qu'envieraient n'importe quelle femme et des hanches voluptueuses. Ses muscles avaient également commencés à se faire plus discrets. Il en était pourtant si fier. Il eut une petite moue boudeuse qui ne dura pas trop. Il avait une idée en tête. Comprendre et contrôler le phénomène de libération de phéromone que lui avait expliqué Deacon et dont il était responsable. Le dire étant beaucoup plus facile que le faire.

Il commença par s'asseoir dans un coin calme, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu du salon. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra le plus fort qu'il put. Deacon passa plusieurs fois devant lui, intrigué, mais ne posa pas de questions. Après tout, Stiles devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. En fait, la garçon ne savait pas vraiment. Il sentait encore les phéromones s'échapper de lui, mais n'arrivait pas à capter le mécanisme par lequel elles se libéraient. Plusieurs heures passèrent, sans qu'il n'obtienne un seul petit résultat. De plus, il n'était jamais resté si concentré sur une chose aussi longtemps. Finalement, il réussit. Il ne saurait pas expliquer comment, mais il savait. Il tenta d'empêcher les phéromones de sortir, et y parvint. Il essaya d'en lâcher une infime partie seulement, et réussit encore. Il continua ses tests, pour être vraiment sûr. Tout fonctionna parfaitement. Il rouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de joie. La nuit était tombée dehors. Stiles se précipita dans le bureau où lisait Deacon, tout fier de lui. Il lui annonça d'un ton triomphant:

- Ça y est, j'ai réussi! Je contrôle les phéromones!

Deacon se leva, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. La joie de Stiles face à sa réussite était contagieuse.

Derek jeta son portable sur son lit, grognant de rage. Il avait essayé de contacter Stiles des dizaines de fois. Au début, il n'avait juste pas répondu. Ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Mais maintenant, c'était encore pire. Il tombait directement sur sa messagerie. Il avait dû éteindre son portable. Impossible donc de savoir où il était et s'il allait bien. C'était frustrant pour l'Alpha. Il se décida ensuite à descendre à la cuisine, où les bêtas parlaient avec Peter. À peine arrivé que Derek siffla, désignant les bêtas:

- Vous, au sous-sol. Entraînement.

Les bêtas s'exécutèrent, trop effrayés pour contredire leur Alpha, tandis que Peter étouffait un petit rire. Derek lui jeta un regard noir.

- Pourquoi tu te marre? grogna-t-il.

Peter réussit à calmer son rire avant de répondre:

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant pour Stiles. Le délai arrive bientôt à sa fin de toute façon. Tu le reverras dans 2 semaines.

Ce à quoi Derek lui répondit, toujours en grognant:

- Stiles fait partie de la meute. Dans une meute, on se protège les uns les autres. Point.

Peter murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "à d'autre." Derek lui grogna dessus, puis partit, prétextant qu'il devait entraîner, autrement dit massacrer, les louveteaux.

Maintenant que Stiles ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, il passait son temps à dévorer des livres sur les dryades. Il voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur sa nouvelle condition. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Il apprit ainsi plusieurs choses que Deacon ne lui avait pas dites. La première étant l'apparition d'un tatouage qui lui permettrait de trouver son compagnon. Mais pour cela il devrait décrypter le tatouage, ce qui apparemment n'était pas une mince affaire. La seconde concernait directement son compagnon et répondait à une de ses interrogations. Les dryades étant des créatures de sexe féminin, leur compagnon est obligatoirement de sexe masculin, peut importe le sexe ou les préférences de l'humain. D'un côté, Stiles ne savait même pas si il aimait aussi les hommes, alors ce ne serait peut être pas si dérangeant. D'un autre côté, c'était tout de même un homme lui-même, alors c'était quelque peu angoissant de se dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et il se passerait quoi si son compagnon ne l'aimait pas? Stiles continua de tourner les pages de son livre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un chapitre qui l'interpella. Son titre était: le rejet. Il lut le chapitre en entier, des larmes commençant à couler au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Deacon fut interpellé lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de sanglots venant de la chambre du jeune homme. Il entra précipitamment, et le prit rapidement dans ses bras lorsqu'il vit son visage en pleurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le haut d'une des pages que Stiles lisait. Le chapitre s'intitulait "Le Rejet". Deacon n'eut pas besoin de poser de question au jeune homme qu'il consolait car celui-ci s'expliqua de lui-même:

- Ils...ils ont dit...des choses horribles. Que, si la partie humaine de la dryade rejetait son compagnon, c'est comme si la dryade n'avait plus d'âme. Elle continue machinalement à protéger la forêt, mais elle se laisse dépérir, et elle meurt. Et si c'est le compagnon qui rejette la dryade, c'est pire encore. Elle peut essayer de se suicider. Elle ne va même plus au cœur de sa forêt. Elle ne la protège plus. Pour que la forêt ne meurt pas, elle absorbe la dryade dans un arbre, et elle en attend une nouvelle. Ils ont donné des exemples et décrit les sentiments ressentis et c'était...

Stiles ne put continuer, un nouveau sanglot lui étranglant la gorge. Deacon comprit immédiatement l'angoisse de la dryade.

- Tu as peur que ça t'arrive?

Stiles hocha doucement sa tête. Deacon lui caressait doucement les cheveux en parlant, comme faisaient sa mère et parfois Derek quand il était petit, et c'était rassurant.

- Crois-moi, ça ne t'arrivera pas.

- Comment vous pouvez en être sûr?

- Je le sais. Fais-moi confiance.

Il eut un sourire rassurant et Stiles sut qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance. Deacon le porta dans son lit, l'heure étant déjà avancée. Avant de s'endormir, le jeune homme demanda, une légère rougeur sur ses joues:

- Il me faudrait d'autres explications...plus précises.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, le vétérinaire avait compris. Il opina et lui dit de dormir. Stiles s'exécuta.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Stiles eut d'abord du mal à se rappeler quel jours on était. Puis il se souvint. Ça faisait déjà 3 jours qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il bailla en allant prendre son petit déjeuner. Deacon évita de lui parler jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ait avalé un chocolat chaud, un pain au chocolat et un croissant. Quand Stiles eut finit son petit déjeuner, le vétérinaire jugea qu'il pouvait lui parler sans danger.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. dit-il simplement.

La dryade le regarda, un air de curiosité sur le visage. Deacon alla dans son bureau et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un livre dans la main. Le visage de Stiles s'illumina, tandis que le vétérinaire lui expliquait:

- Ta mère m'a donné ce livre lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital. Je devais te le léguer lorsque le moment serait venu. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu le reçoives.

Il lui donna le livre et Stiles, tout content, s'enferma dans sa chambre le reste de la journée pour le lire.

Le livre était absolument passionnant. Stiles en apprit beaucoup sur la reproduction des dryades, exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il apprit ainsi que les dryades étant féminines, elles étaient forcément soumises lors d'un rapport, ce qui fit fortement rougir Stiles. Sans doute qu'il devrait aussi se documenter pour savoir comment se passait le sexe entre deux hommes. La seconde chose intéressante qu'il apprit était aussi très effrayante. Le cycle de reproduction d'une dryade se comportait différemment d'une femme ou d'une plante si l'humain était de sexe masculin. La dryade libérait une graine chaque mois, lors d'une période de chaleur, celle-ci ayant un maximum de chance d'être fécondée. Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment eu de conversation sur le sexe avec son père, mais il sentait que si le Sheriff apprenait ce petit aspect, il aurait droit à la totale. C'était d'un barbant. Pourquoi les adultes pensaient-ils qu'ils devaient obligatoirement expliquer ça aux ados. Ils étaient assez capables de le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Bon bref, passons sur ce sujet, Stiles continua de feuilleter le livre à la recherche d'éléments intéressants. Il lut aussi qu'il existait un lien profond et particulier entre la dryade et son compagnon, et que pour finaliser ce lien, il fallait que le compagnon revendique la dryade par un acte sexuel ou par un rituel spécifique à sa race si il n'est pas humain. Le livre indiquait encore que le compagnon était particulièrement protecteur envers la dryade, et que cet aspect de leur relation pouvait s'observer dès leur rencontre, même si la dryade et le compagnon n'étaient pas encore au courant pour leur lien. Et encore un tas d'autres informations pas vraiment utiles mais que Stiles emmagasina quand même, et qui le conduit à dormir d'une traite cette nuit là.

Le matin du 5 ème jour, Stiles commençait à en avoir ras le bol d'être emprisonné dans un chalet en bois, au milieu de nulle part. Il supportait de moins en moins le fait d'être enfermé. Il voulait retourner à Beacon Hills et marcher dans la forêt. Il était attiré par cet endroit. Il sentait qu'il devait y aller. Mais Deacon était tellement gentil avec lui que Stiles préféra ne rien dire.

Le 6ème jour, Stiles se réveilla avec l'horrible impression d'être dans le corps d'une autre personne. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain sans prendre de petit déjeuner. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention d'y aller. De toute façon Deacon ne s'inquièterait pas, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. À la place, Stiles s'enferma et se déshabilla, dos à la glace. Puis, lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se retourna. Et là, Stiles reçut un choc tellement grand qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il s'était habitué à ses hanches. Il avait même commencé à bien les aimer. Mais cette fois, c'était un changement tellement grand. Ses cheveux d'abords. Ils étaient longs. Mais genre aux épaules. Genre super longs. Et tous ses traits de beau garçon viril s'étaient affinés. Son visage était presque aussi fin que celui de Lydia. Toute la nuance étant dans le presque. Il descendit son regard. Le même phénomène s'était reproduit sur son torse et son abdomen. Ses muscles étaient toujours présents tout en étant parfaitement invisibles. Il avait un putain de ventre de fille. Tous les muscles qu'il avait mis tant de temps à dessiner. Et maintenant, c'était comme si ils s'étaient réduits et étaient rentrés plus profondément en lui. Il en était de même pour ses bras et ses jambes. Ils étaient si fins, même si musclés. Mais c'était à présent si discret. Stiles se détourna de la glace et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de grimacer. Il n'allait jamais supporter de les avoir aussi longs. Il tourna l'eau de la douche au maximum et se mit en dessous, s'asseyant dans le bac, les genoux repliés contre son torse, espérant que sa nouvelle apparence n'était qu'un rêve.

Stiles n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'habituer à son nouveau corps. Deacon fut très impressionné par son changement, et le taquina par une petite phrase. "Mais que va penser Derek?". Stiles donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir une réponse à cette question. C'était la première qu'il s'était posé. Et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas y répondre. De plus, il lui aurait fallu plus que 2 jours pour digérer sa nouvelle apparence. Seulement, de nouveaux ennuis arrivèrent avec le début de la quatrième semaine.

Stiles se réveilla désagréablement, tiré du sommeil par une bande de piaf qui semblait beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le soleil l'éblouissant. Une feuille lui tomba sur le nez et il éternua, avant d'ouvrir totalement les yeux. Que foutaient des feuilles dans sa chambre? Nan, rectification, pourquoi une branche avait-elle poussée dans son mur, pleine de feuilles et d'oiseaux gazouillant? Stiles hurla, faisant s'envoler les pauvres oiseaux qui n'avaient rien demandés, et faisant débarquer Deacon, encore en pyjama.

Les pauvres pitits oiseaux avaient trouvés un perchoir sur l'armoire tandis que Deacon semblait comprendre ce qui se passait. Il expliqua au jeune garçon (parce qu'il en restait un malgré tout) qu'il était tout simplement en train de développer ses pouvoirs, et qu'il devait obligatoirement les contrôler avant la fin de la semaine, le jour de la pleine lune, puis il lui dit de se reposer et sortit de la pièce. À peine eut-il fermé la porte que Stiles éclata en sanglot. Les oiseaux vinrent se poser sur ses draps pour le consoler mais Stiles les chassa, ramenant automatiquement ses jambes contre son front.

- Mais pourquoi ça tombe sur moi? sanglota-t-il. Pourquoi je dois supporter ça? Et pourquoi tu viens pas m'aider Derek?

Il resta ainsi prostré le reste de la matinée, remarquant à peine les tournesols qui poussaient dans sa chambres, les fougères qui sortaient d'un peu partout, et les branches qui sortaient des meubles en bois, créant bientôt autour de lui une mini forêt qui se révéla très réconfortante. Il se calma peu à peu et s'arrêta bientôt de pleurer, se laissant bercer par les différents bruits qu'il pouvait entendre.

" Allons Stiles, reprends-toi! " pensa-t-il." Bon d'accord, t'as changé d'apparence, mais t'es plus fort que ça! Et si tu ne maîtrise pas tes pouvoirs d'ici la pleine lune, tu vas te faire buter. Alors un peu de nerfs bordel!"

C'est avec cette nouvelle pensée qu'il fit son premier essai. Il pensa simplement à un arbre dans lequel il pourrait dormir, et contre toute attente, celui-ci poussa rapidement. Ses branches faisaient une sorte de cocon dont les feuilles étaient la couverture douillette. Stiles était ravi. Il pensait qu'il contrôlait parfaitement ses pouvoirs. Il avait eu tort. Il décida d'aller manger un morceau. Deacon regarda le sol derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Stiles, je crois vraiment qu'il faut que tu contrôle ça.

- Mais, je contrôle parfaitement. répliqua le jeune homme, l'air heureux.

- Tu sème des fleurs Stiles. T'es si heureux? ria Deacon.

Stiles regarda derrière lui. En effet, une ligne de fleurs des champs s'étendait derrière lui, quelques papillons butinant les plus alléchantes. Stiles se renfrogna aussitôt et la moitié des fleurs fanèrent.

- Bon, très bien. Je ne me contrôle pas complètement.

Une branche pleine de ronces traversa la pièce, égratignant le visage de Stiles et celui de Deacon au passage. La dryade essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et maugréa:

- Bon, d'accord. Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de m'entraîner.

- Commence par te calmer. répliqua le vétérinaire. Concentres toi sur ta respiration. Fermes les yeux.

Stiles s'exécuta. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces. Bientôt, il put se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait fait sortir hors de sa chambre. Toutes les fleurs et les ronces disparurent bientôt, obéissant à la nymphe qui les commandait. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Deacon qui souriait. Stiles eut un grand sourire en retour.

- J'ai réussi! s'extasia-t-il. J'y suis arrivé.

- Tu as un grand potentiel, Stiles.

Et Stiles put sentir toute la fierté de son mentor dans cette phrase.

Deacon mit vite sur place un programme d'entraînement qui vida Stiles de toute son énergie en une journée, ce qui était d'ailleurs un exploit jusqu'à présent inégalé. Ce soir là, Stiles n'eut même pas besoin de prendre son traitement pour s'endormir calmement. Il grimpa dans l'arbre qu'il avait invoqué un peu plus tôt et se coucha dans son berceau de branche, les feuilles se rabattant immédiatement sur lui, formant ainsi une couverture douillette et rassurante qui berça la jeune dryade dans un sommeil reposant.

Le lendemain fut aussi peu reluisant pour le jeune homme. Il avait vite compris comment faire disparaître ce qu'il créait, mais le problème restait qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment les empêcher de se créer. Parfois, il se concentrait très fort sur ce qu'il voulait, mais rien ne venait. D'autres fois, une simple émotion forte, comme un profond découragement, la tristesse ou même la déception suffisait à faire apparaître toutes sortes de choses autour de lui. Comme le matin, qui était consacré à la production, où Stiles n'arrivait à rien. Il avait beau se concentrer pour faire fleurir les 3 brindilles placées dans ce vase, qui le narguaient effrontément, rien ne se produisait.

- Je suis nul! lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Une myriade de liseron rouge se mit à fleurir, recouvrant les murs. Stiles était clairement en colère et en avait clairement marre de ne rien réussir. La dryade s'assit par terre, complètement découragée. Un joli gazon poussa bien vite autour d'elle et la jeune nymphe le regarda d'un air exaspéré. Deacon s'assit également à même le sol, et posa une unique question à Stiles:

- Comment fais-tu pour défaire ce que tu as involontairement fait?

Pris de court, le plus jeune ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre. Puis il se mit à réfléchir longtemps, avant de s'expliquer:

- C'est comme si...c'est naturel vous voyez? Aussi normal que de respirer. Je sens comme un lien avec ce que je fais pousser. Alors je leurs parle. Je veux dire...pas _vraiment_. C'est plutôt comme si...comme si j'étais branché dessus, par un lien invisible, et que j'envoyais un ordre par ce lien. Mais ce ne sont pas des mots. Juste...j'établis le lien, j'imagine ce que je veux, et la plante l'exécute.

Stiles semblait perdu, ne sachant pas trop bien si il avait réussi à rendre compte de l'étendu de ce qu'il ressentait. Deacon hocha simplement la tête, semblant comprendre, avant de poursuivre son interrogatoire:

- Dans quel endroit te sens-tu le mieux?

- La forêt de Beacon Hills. répondit Stiles du tac au tac.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu y ressens exactement?

- C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est comme si...comme si j'étais à ma place, et que j'avais un endroit où je pourrais être utile. C'est pas un paradis, plutôt un refuge. Je sais que j'y oublierais mes problèmes. Comme quand on rentre à la maison après une dure journée de travail. C'est solitaire aussi. Je m'y sens libre. Et ça fait du bien d'être seul dans un si grand endroit. Comme si je pouvais crier toute ma frustration parfois. Mais c'est difficile à expliquer, parce que c'est une sensation que je n'éprouve qu'à ce moment, que je n'arrive jamais tout à fait à retrouver. Que je redécouvre à chaque fois. C'est comme...comme être à ma place, exactement là où je dois être.

- Essaie encore avec cet état d'esprit cette fois. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile dans la forêt, mais j'aimerais que tu essaie de faire comme si tu y étais. Que tu essaie d'établir un lien avec ce que tu veux créer.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête. Il se releva, se concentra, ferma les yeux, chercha cette sensation et la retrouva à peine. C'était tellement plus fort que ça. Mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il donna son ordre et, contre toutes attentes, cela marcha. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais les deux hommes échangèrent un regard heureux et émerveillé en voyant les 3 petites roses rouges. Stiles était tellement heureux que des tournesols poussèrent.

- Bon, rit Deacon, on va continuer à travailler là-dessus et t'entraîner pour que tu évite d'intégrer entièrement ce chalet à la forêt qui nous entoure.

Stiles fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Il était tellement soulagé, et il avait eut tellement peur de ne pas réussir. Bientôt, la dryade fut entourée par une flopée d'oiseaux qui voletaient et gazouillaient doucement autour d'elle, la rendant encore plus heureuse.

Pendant ce temps, les bêtas crevaient de peur. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, Derek se contrôlait de moins en moins bien. Peter se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais s'arrangeait pour détourner la colère de l'Alpha vers les louveteaux de la meute ou vers Scott, si bien qu'ils finirent par tous se planquer, au moins jusqu'à la pleine lune. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur disparition, Derek donna un coup de poing dans un arbre, et celui-ci vola à travers le "jardin", ou plutôt la forêt chez Derek. Peter tenta bien de le calmer, mais il abandonna lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges de l'Alpha. À ce stade, il s'en prendrait à n'importe qui, amis ou ennemis. L'ancien Alpha préférait attendre qu'il se calme seul. À présent, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.


End file.
